


One Word

by Phoenix_Nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Marauders' Era, Other, mostly unrelated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Nightingale/pseuds/Phoenix_Nightingale
Summary: One word. That's sometimes all one needs when conveying a message. Because that one word could mean the world.





	1. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: I am SO SORRY for not updating or anything in a while. School came back and as it is my last year in middle school, the teachers thought fit to pile us eighth graders with loads of homework! What fun! Not!
> 
> Also, I just had two VERY important turning points in my life. I went to see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince in the movie theater while they had the week-long showings of all the movies (seriously, only NINE other people were watching it??). Also, being the diehard Potterhead I am (we all are, don't deny it ;)), I dressed up as a Gryffindor for Halloween (do you know HOW many people asked me if I was Harry Potter?). Both of those were done with my best Potterhead friend Mahoney (not her real name, but she insists). The next turning point will probably be when (yes, mom and dad, WHEN) I go to Universal Studios!
> 
> Happy belated Halloween and Dias de los Muertos!

"Hermione?" Sirius asked, lying limply on the couch in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which was the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. In his hand was an empty bottle.

"Yeah?"

"He's going to find them, isn't he? He's going to find Lily and James?" After a few seconds of silence and no answer from the girl lying by his feet on the floor, Sirius continued worriedly. "Is he going to kill them?"

"Even if he found them, we'll stick with them to the end." Hermione replied determinedly. He closed his eyes. "No matter what."

Sirius gulped. "Are we going to die?"

She sighed. "Whatever it takes to keep Harry safe." She chugged down the rest of her Firewhiskey.

"I-"

"You, what, Sirius?" Hermione stared at him, her hand grabbing another bottle of the burning liquid. He opened his eyes, grey irises meeting cinnamon ones.

"I don't want to die." He whispered fearfully.

"If you run fast enough, you won't have to." Hermione took a sip. "Besides, protecting our godson is what matters."

"Right." Sirius stared wistfully at the ceiling. "Our godson."

•••

"James!" Hermione popped through the fireplace of green flames, panting. "Lily!"

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Lily ran down the stairs, holding baby Harry. James appeared from the kitchen, holding a frying pan.

"Hermione?" James asked worriedly as the brunette grabbed Lily and pushed her back up the stairs.

"He's coming!" Hermione shrieked frantically. " _Voldemort!_ "

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" James asked, wand out in an instant. He stood in the living room, determined to protect his wife and child, who were on the second floor landing.

"It doesn't matter!" Hermione shouted. "I'll stall him! James, Lily, take Harry and _run!_ "

" _Hermione!_ " The girl in question ran down the stairs and wrenched the front door open. James watched in horror as she shot a spell, not noticing the bright green beam aiming towards her chest. " _No!_ " He screamed. He looked on as the bushy-haired bookworm he came to love as a sister fell with a heavy thud onto the front porch.

"Lily, take Harry and go! He's killed Hermione! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James yelled, shooting a curse at the hooded figure who just killed his friend.

Lily brought Harry into his room, putting him in his crib. She cried when she heard her best friend had been killed. She sobbed even harder as she heard the sound of flesh hitting the hard floor. She aimed her wand at the person–no, monster–entering the room.

"Lily Evans." The voice made her blood run cold. "Hand me the boy."

"No, not Harry! Please, take me instead! _Not Harry!_ " A flash of green light hit her squarely on her chest and she fell, her body joining the other two on the ground, her soul joining the two moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will probaly be mostly unrelated. As usual, it's like 1 am here so if there are any typos, don't be afraid to aassskk~! I always type it on my tablet or phone so there will most likely be a few errors!


	2. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never. A childish word for someone who won't let go.
> 
> But maybe, never is a word for someone who won't hold on.
> 
> People need some carefreeness in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-eee! Two chapters in one day, man, I am on a ROLL!
> 
> This is, by the way, in their first year. If you hadn't noticed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione Granger jumped off the stool as Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off her head and rushed over to the table of lions. Cheers and claps on the back greeted her as she sat on an empty seat next to a slightly familiar long-haired boy.

The boy flashed a charming smile. "Glad to see you made it to Gryffindor." She merely nodded in return.

"I see you didn't fall into the snake pit."

"Me, _never!_ " he declared as she watched her kind-of-friend Remus Lupin get Sorted into Gryffindor. She waved him over.

"Who are you again?" Remus asked politely as he sat down.

"Sirius Black."

"Ah, yes." Hermione replied wryly. "The one on the train."

"Been watching me, have you, Granger?" Sirius smirked cockily. "Like what you see, darling?"

" _Never._ I would only say yes if I liked cocky, arrogant, reckless boys like you." Hermione retorted. "And even if I did, I believe Potter has already captured your heart. I'd _never_ beat the competition." She sighed dramatically, hand over her heart.

Remus snickered and whispered, "Remind me to never cross her." A boy with glasses and messy hair came up to them.

"Oh, get served, Sirius!" James Potter laughed. "Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"No, I'm a gentleman, unlike you, James." He winked at Hermione. "I would _nev-_ "

"Hush! Look, it's _Snivellus!_ " James exclaimed. "Going to those slimy snakes, just where he belongs!" Hermione's other kind-of-friend Lily Evans marched over angrily.

"Don't call him that!" She spat. "Hermione, Remus, you _never_ should willingly hang out with Black and Potter, they're clearly bad influences."

"Hey!"

"Us, bad influences?"

" _Never!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I might have lied about them being unrelated. If you rearrange them they might become a story. MIGHT being the key word here, my friends.
> 
> Some of you might have noticed the absence of Peter. Fear not, he will arrive sooner or later. Sooner. Or later.
> 
> P.S.: Updates will probably be irregular.


	3. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejection hurts. Yet, it heals the wounds in one's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is a little crappy (but it might not be, I dunno, I like to criticize myself).
> 
> This time, it's only nine pm istead of two am! Yay me!

"So, Granger."

"No, Sirius, I will not play Truth or Dare with you. No, I will not help you with your homework. No, I will not go out with you. No, I will not help you plan a prank, yes, even if it's on a Slytherin. No, I will not 'let it slip' to Lily how handsome or dashing or muscular James is. No, I will not hide a random girl's knickers because you don't know who your latest conquest was. No, I will not help you flirt with Madam Rosmerta into giving you Firewhiskey. No, no, no, no, _no!_ " Hermione looked up to see Sirius raising an eyebrow at her.

"Relax, 'Mione, I was told to give this to you." Sirius handed her a note with a very familiar elegant script on it.

"Thank you." She blushed, embarrassed of snapping at Sirius.

"No problem, Princess. Say," he winked playfully at her, "Fancy having sex a broom cupboard now?"

" _No!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in their third year.
> 
> I know, it's short. Apologies.


	4. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is forever a word for someone who can't let go, or someone who can't move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone planning to go see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them in two weeks? I know I am! :D

"I'm so sorry!" A petite girl squeaked as she bumped into him, her books falling everywhere. She stooped down to get them, her uncontrollably bushy hair shielding her face from his view. He squatted down next to her.

"Here, let me help you with that." He started picking them up. After all the books were collected, he handed them to her. "There you go." She looked up and smiled gratefully, her buck teeth showing. His breath caught in his throat as his dark eyes met her warm ones. Her cheeks were flushed and to him, she looked absolutely beautiful. Even more breathtaking than–as much as he hated to admit it–Lily Evans.

"My name is Hermione Granger." The girl held out her hand as they stood back up. "What's yours?"

"S-Severus. Severus Snape." He stuttered, his heart beating frantically. As they shook hands, he felt a spark go up his arm. As she babbled on about going to Hogwarts and the different houses, he stared at her. Hermione seemed to emit a warm glow, showing her homely colors and personality. She was a flower in the winter, casting a beam against the harsh winds.

"Severus?" She snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Oh, sorry." He snapped out of his daze. "I got a bit distracted."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as she wilted. "Sorry. That happens a lot. People get bored when I start talking. Not that I talk to people often."

"It's okay. I find it cute when you ramble like that." She blushed, making her look even prettier. "Hermione, what do you mean you don't talk to people a lot? Don't you have friends?"

She scowled. "No. They say I'm a know-it-all. They don't want to be friends with someone different."

" _I'll_ be your friend." He blurted out. She looked up at him happily.

" _Really?_ I mean, I've never had a real friend before, I hope we're in the same house! You're attending Hogwarts too, right? You seem around my age. We might even have classes together!" She talked on excitedly until it was time to go.

As she was leaving with her parents, she turned around and asked nervously, "Will we be friends, no matter what?"

He smiled and held out his pinky. She wrapped her small finger around his as he said, "Best friends forever."

•••

" _SLYTHERIN!_ " Hermione looked at Severus worriedly as the boys around her continued to goof off (" _Never!_ " Potter exclaimed). She wasn't able to catch him during the train ride, and was worried he forgot his promise from two months ago. He caught her glance as he sat down and smiled at her.

He raised his pinky finger, mouthing, "Best friends, remember?" She smiled back at him and waved.

"Hey, Granger, who are you waving at?" Black asked suspiciously, glancing at the Slytherin table.

"No one." She smiled fondly, remembering his promise.

_Best friends forever._


	5. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The word we crave, yet the word we fear.

_**1971** –Hogwarts Express_

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl extended her hand. He shook it.

"Remus Lupin." She sat down and pulled out a thick book.

"Hermione? Are you Muggleborn?" The boy asked, curious.

"Yes." She looked up from her book, then excused herself to the bathroom. As she turned to leave, Remus called out.

"I like your name."

"Thanks." She grinned toothily.

•••

_**1973** –Forbidden Forest_

"I'm sure this wasn't a centaur you got in a fight with." Hermione said when she was cleaning up his cut. "No hooves."

"Hermione?" Remus asked, sounding insecure.

"Yes?" Hermione looked up from healing his wound.

"You're a good friend."

"Thanks." She smiled softly.

•••

_**1975** –Astronomy Tower_

"Hermione?" Remus asked, sounding unsure of himself.

"Yes?" Hermione turned her head, turning her eyes from the crescent moon to golden-brown eyes.

"How long have you known about it?"

"Since third year. Don't worry, James and Sirius didn't say anything about your furry little problem."

"You really are the brightest witch of your age."

"Thanks." She smirked. "Like I don't have teachers and classmates alike tell me that everyday."

•••

_**1978** –Graduation Ball_

"Hermione?" Remus asked, nervous.

"Yes?" She turned around, her face flushed from dancing.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course!" She pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"You look gorgeous." Remus blushed.

"Thanks." Hermione glowed with happiness.

•••

_**1980** –St. Mungo's_

"Hermione?" Remus asked softly as they waited outside for James and Lily.

"Yes?"

"James and Lily want you to be godmother." He smiled as she gasped.

"Really, I'd love to!" She practically jumped out of her seat in excitement.

"Great." Remus replied as he heard a cry pierce through the doors, signaling a new life. "You can tell them yourself."

Seeing her nervously hop around, he added, "You'll make a great godmother, Hermione."

"Thanks." She smiled briefly before heading in.

•••

_**1981** –Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"Hermione?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love ya too, you big dope." She replied sleepily, her words slurring from her tiredness.

"You're the best sister a guy could have."

"Thanks." She grinned. "You aren't half-bad yourself, baby bro."

•••

_**1981** –Hogwarts_

"Hermione?" Remus asked softly as he looked at her grave.

 _Yes?_ He could almost hear her reply in hushed tones like when they were younger, or smile warmly as they grew older.

"You were a great hero."

 _Thanks_ , the wind whispered, and Remus swore he felt a smile form as the air shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that the need for Remus to explain to Hermione about their relationship is kind of an obligation of sorts. I guess he wanted her to know what love he feels for her exactly.
> 
> As for the last scene, I felt that Hermione would've loved to be buried at the place she met her true friends. A place where she discovered magic of all kinds. A place she called home.


	6. Padfoot

"You've been drinking again." Remus stated, looking around the messy bedroom full of bottles, some empty, others smashed.

"So what?" Sirius all but growled, downing another Firewhiskey.

"Hermione wouldn-" Remus started, but Sirius interrupted him.

"Hermione is _dead_ , Moony! Does it matter if I care about what she approves or not anymore?" He glowered at the werewolf from his place on the floor.

"You used to care. Back in school."

" _School_ , Remus. She's _gone_. James is _gone_. Lily is _gone_. Peter was a traitor all along, that rat." He held back a sob. "What am I supposed to do in life now?"

Sighing, Remus sat down next to the Animagus on the floor and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "You can move on."

"How can I move on? I can't forget them, _her_ , and I won't!" Sirius cried, memories flashing across his eyes.

**The making of the Marauders.**

_"Padfoot! You could be Padfoot, Sirius!" James exclaimed excitedly._

**The first time he turned into his Animagus form in front of her.**

_"Hello, Padfoot." Hermione petted the black dog's head._

**The first time Harry said his nickname.**

_"Pad--Pad--Padfoot!" The baby squealed, his chubby fists flailing happily._

**Their first kiss.**

_"Padfoot?" She asked incredulously as he showed her how he found her._

"You don't have to."

**The time he comforted Peter.**

_"Thanks," Peter sniffed, "Padfoot."_

As that memory passed, Sirius stood up in anger. Peter had been their _friend!_ How could he have betrayed them?

"Sirius?" Remus asked, standing up as well. "Are you going somewhere?"

He took out his wand. Red. All he saw was red. "I'm going to kill that little traitor." He exited his bedroom, then house, with Remus at his heels.

"Padfoot? Where are yo-" Remus called before Sirius turned and the crack of Apparition drowned the rest of the werewolf's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably right before Sirius confronted Peter–who blew up the street and cut his finger off–and got convicted of murder.


	7. Nicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messrs....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Thanksgiving 'round the corner, I plan to go watch the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them movie, and stay at home doing pretty much nothing. Yay!

"Hermione. Her- _my_ -own-knee. Her. My. Own. _Nee_." James enunciated the name as the   
Marauders ate breakfast together.

"If you're done," the girl in question remarked, "I'd like my name back, thanks."

"You seriously need a nickname, Hermione." James said, trying to make a point.

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong with my name?"

"What James here is trying to say, love, is that your name's a bit long." Another boy with curly hair cut in.

The bespectacled boy glared at him. "What I'm saying, _Sirius_ , is we should all get nicknames! Not just Hermione!"

"Why?" A light-haired boy who looked tired asked.

"Because, Remus, we're a _squad!_ A _group!_ The _Marauders!_ We need nicknames only we will understand!" James exclaimed, making wild gesticulations.

Lily looked at him, skeptical. "That is the _stupidest_ idea I have ever heard, and I'm friends with you lot."

"Hey!" Sirius pouted.

"Well, we'll need if we want to do the Marauder's Map." Peter pointed out quietly, so Lily wouldn't hear.

"He has a point, Hermione." Remus said.

"Fine." Hermione stood up. "You do that. Lily and I want to go to the library for some quick studying." She turned to the redhead. "You coming?"

"Yeah, let's go." She took an apple and they both headed out towards the library.

"Padfoot! You could be Padfoot, Sirius!" James jumped up excitedly.


	8. Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas season has begun with the five Marauders relaxing in the Common Room of their homely castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Christmas season begins! I'm planning to write a Christmas chapter every week leading up to the day! I'll be quite busy during the hols though, so I dunno.
> 
> Happy Day One of Marauding Christmas Days!

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Remus asked as they sipped hot cocoa in the Common Room.

"Ooh!" James jumped up from his place next to Sirius on the loveseat. "My parents have personally invited you to stay at Potter Mansion for the Christmas holidays! What do you guys say?"

"My parents are visiting France, so I'll probably be able to if I ask." Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"Yes!" Sirius shouted, lifting his arms up in triumph. "Anything to get away from that crazy mother of mine!"

"I'll have to ask my parents." Peter replied.  
"Remus?"

The boy paled. "Erm, I need to visit my mum, she's still sick, but I-I'll try to make it for Christmas."

"Your mother seems sick a lot." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you-" Thankfully, Sirius chose that moment to spill his cocoa all over her clothes, distracting Hermione from interrogating the sandy-haired boy further.

"Are you bloody kidding me? I have half a mind to hex you into oblivion right now, Sirius Orion Black! Think of the book that..." Hermione berated the Gryffindor as James scooted closer to Remus.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum again." James clapped his friend's back. "You know we'll be here for you if you ever need anything. We've got your back. Well," He looked at arguing pair. "when those two decide to stop flirting, that is." Looking at Remus's surprised expression. "What? We won't leave you, you know that right? We're here to stay."

"Look, Granger, I know your precious book could've gotten destroyed, but there's something that's more important than that!"

"What could _possibly_ be more important than that, exactly?"

"Think of my precious cocoa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then again, I get excited to post when I finish a chapter. I'll try my best.
> 
> Also, this little bundle of holiday cheer will all take place in their second year.
> 
> Okay, so I know Thanksgiving has gone past but I want to be thankful for something here since I don't celebrate it. I've just read Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, and honestly, I have read WAY better fanfiction. I mean, all these authors here have such amazing stories with different plots! You guys are amazing. I also want to thank the people who kudo and review. You inspire me to pursue my hobby instead of being lazy. I'm sure others feel that way too. Every contribution you put in this website matters, because people write for you guys, readers. Thank you to all the kudos I got on this story. I honestly thought I would get less. Like, my first ever fanfic and oneshot, Valentines Fools, also had a lot of kudos and I both very surprised and inspired. Thank you for encouraging me and being with me along this weird train ride. I'm ranting again. Sorry, my friends say that rambling is a problem of mine. Thanks again to everyone on this website for allowing me to post my work here. I mean, I'm only thirteen, but I'm pretty mature. I think. So be thankful for something, guys. Be thankful for SOMEONE. It will matter. We humans don't admit it, but every little thing is worth it. YOU are worth it.


	9. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the second part of Nicks. The ending might be a little lame. I rushed it. :P
> 
> Happy one month anniversary of this fanfic! Yay! :D

"Hermionehermionhermionehermione!" James ran like a madman towards the study table in the library.

"Here come the doofuses." Severus rolled his eyes and stood up. "That's my cue to leave. Lily, Hermione."

"Bye, Sev." Lily replied, not looking up from her parchment.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "You know, you can't just let them get to you like that. Stand up to them."

"If only I could." Severus smiled sadly. "But, sadly, and surprisingly, the world does not consist of Gryffindors such as yourself, Hermione."

"Snape." Sirius sneered as they reached the girls. As the greasy-haired boy left, he added to Hermione, "Why do you two hang out with that git?"

"He's our friend, Sirius." Hermione sighed. "Do you need me to define that? Besides," Sirius glared as she continued, "aren't you here for something?"

"We came up with the nicknames!" James exclaimed, still waving his arms around wildly. "Okay, okay, so I'm Prongs, and-"

"My nickname is-" Sirius started, for the raven-haired boy to swat him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

James hit him again. "I want to tell them! Okay, and Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, and Remus will be-"

"Did somebody say Moony?" The boy in question asked as he sauntered over to the area they occupied.

"Why do you all keep interrupting me?" James whined as he tore out his hair. "Like I was saying, your nickname, Hermione, will be-"

"Ah, James, I thought I heard your dulcet tones." Peter popped out from the bookshelves.

"I think he's finally gone barmy." Lily whispered to a snickering Hermione as the Gryffindor fifth year lost control and started shouting a beautiful string of profanities while trying to pull his hair out of his scalp.

"And I think," a stern voice sounded behind them, "that you have overextended your visit. Out!" Madame Pince pointed to the exit.

"But Madame Pince, Lily and I-" Hermione started.

"I said out!" Madame Pince took out her wand and started sending them mild stinging hexes toward the exit. "And take that--that nutcase with you!"


	10. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fireplace burns as the Christmas cheer catches on. The friends arrive at Potter Mansion as they spread holiday spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on starting a new fanfic, and I'm busy for the hols, so I might not update as often. I'll try my best though :)

"James?" A voice called from the fireplace. The boy waiting impatiently in front of it jumped up.

"Mum! Dad! Hermione and Evans are here!" He called. Soon after, two elderly but kind-looking people came out into the living room as two girls emerged from the green flames, holding their trunks.

"Mum, dad, this is Hermione Granger," James indicated to the bushy-haired girl. "and Lily Evans. These are my parents, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter."

Euphemia approached Hermione and hugged her. "Oh, you're Hermione! You must be the one James always talks about, he gushes so much about a girl he's hopelessly in love with. You're that muggleborn girl he talks about, aren't you?"

"Mum!"

"Actually, Mrs. Potter," Hermione replied politely, "Lily is muggleborn too. I doubt he is interested in me."

"I always thought James would be the gay one in our group." Another voice called from the fireplace. Sirius stepped out grinning as Lily snickered. Peter soon came out after him.

"I guess Remus had to take care of his mother." Peter sighed resignedly as Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Hey guys, let's go and-ahh!" Sirius jumped as their missing friend's head popped up in the fireplace. "How did you do that?"

"My dad taught me." Remus smiled, although he looked tired. "I will actually be able to be there in the flesh on the twenty-third. Sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"It's okay. It's not everyday you see a head pop out of the fire." Hermione smacked James's arm as he poked his face. "James, stop that."

James tried to feed him a piece of toast. "What? I'm taking advantage of a wonderful opportunity here! Like you said, it's not everyday you see your friend's head in the fireplace."


	11. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better thing to do in the winter than snuggle into a homemade sweater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just went to Universal Studios a few days ago so I couldn't update. :P
> 
> Happy Christmas Eve, y'all!

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on, Hermione!" Hermione opened her eyes to find a raven-haired boy with a red sweater jumping on her bed.

"Lemme sleep." Hermione groaned, pulling the blanket over her head.

"But Hermione, it's Christmas Eve!" The boy whined.

"James."

"Sirius! Remus!" James called, "Help me wake Miss Grumpyface up!"

Two more pairs of feet joined the jumping ones on the mattress as the girl whined, "James."

"Peter, Evans, come on!" James spotted the two other second years standing awkwardly to the side. Both were donning sweaters, Peter's yellow with a red P, and Lily a green one with a red L. Sirius and Remus also wore similar ones, except Sirius had red with a green S, and Remus with a blue one, a white R in the middle.

"James!"

"I'd rather not urge the dragon further."

"You heard her." Hermione mumbled through the thick blanket. "'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.'"

"'Never tickle a sleeping dragon.'" Lily translated. "Uh oh. Hermione, Potter has this evil face on. What does that mean?"

"That's his planning face. Which means, if you're thinking what I'm thinking..." Sirius smiled evilly, both watching intently as the bushy-haired girl sat up dazedly.

"Hermione, they both have evil expressions now! What do I do?"

"Just-ahh!" Hermione yelled as she was tackled and held down by a pair of arms while another mercilessly tickled her. "Lily! Save me!" She gasped between bursts of hysterical laughter.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, horrified, as the two others joined in holding the girl down with Sirius.

"Well, you said to never tickle a sleeping dragon, so we followed your advice and did the opposite!" James reasoned.

"Lily!" Hermione wheezed, out of breath.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that!" Lily apologized.

"Have I told you that I hate you recently?" Hermione rubbed her sides as she got out of bed after the attack.

"We love you too." Remus smiled innocently.

"Hermione Granger!" James gasped at her, noticing she lacked her pink sweater. "Where is your sweater, young lady?"

"Found it!" Sirius shoved the sweater onto Hermione, trapping her arms. "Come on, let's go get breakfast." The two then frogmarched her outside the door, while she looked back at Lily with a look of resignation.

"Sweater weather sucks."


End file.
